


until the end

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Battle of Hogwarts, M/M, mentioned death but not exo, mentions of violence (non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: it’s the final battle and all jongin and chanyeol want to do is survive together





	until the end

"it's really happening, isn't it?" jongin mumbles as he watches voldemort and the deatheaters close in on hogwarts. he looks at his boyfriend chanyeol beside him and hates the look of worry he sees. "don't worry, yeol, we'll be okay."

"people are going to die, jongin," is all chanyeol says.

"but we won't. the 9 of us will be okay." jongin cups chanyeol's cheeks and turns the latter's head to face his. "we will live, chanyeol. you, me and the rest of the boys will live and one day this will just be the story of the day 'he who must not be named' was stopped."

"i don't want to lose you," chanyeol whispers. jongin shakes his head and presses a kiss to chanyeol's lips.

"you won't. i'll be by your side the whole time. i promise."

"i love you."

"and i love you. i can't wait to tell you again once it's all over."

the two kiss a few more times before they're broken apart by their group of friends.

"let's go and hide," kyungsoo says.

"we don't want to be the first people they see," baekhyun adds. jongin notices how his and kyungsoo’s hands are linked together between them and it makes his heart ache. they’ve only just confessed their feelings to each other so jongin hopes they'll get to live their lives out together.

chanyeol takes jongin's hand and the group of 9 boys scurry off together in an attempt to find a place to hide. they see harry potter and his friends on the way and exchange reassuring nods with them. they'd all been a part of dumbledore's army in their fifth year in case this war broke out; they wanted to be able to defend themselves just in case.

they make it to an empty classroom and shuffle in as fast as possible but jongin freezes when he hears a gasp beside him. he turns around and sees chanyeol staring at a deatheater striding down the hallway towards them. he grabs his wand from his pocket and throws the first out spell he can think of.

"stupefy!" he cries. the deatheater stumbles back a far distance so he turns back to the door but finds it locked. "guys, open up!"

"sorry jongin, it's too risky," jongdae says from inside. "good luck."

"are you fucking serious?!" he growls.

"stay safe, we love you guys!" junmyeon says.

"jongin, no time, let's go," chanyeol says. he grabs his boyfriend's hand and they run to find another room to hide in. they try every door handle but every one they find is already locked. jongin already has no faith left that they'll be able to get anywhere.

and that's when it happens. he hears chanyeol let out a cry of pain then he lands on the floor next to jongin. jongin turns around and sees the deatheater from before running towards them. his mouth opens before he realizes what's happening and with an 'avada kedavra' the deatheater falls to the ground. after making sure there's no one else coming, jongin drops down beside chanyeol who's struggling hard for breath.

"chanyeol, what hurts?" he asks.

"leg," chanyeol pants. jongin helps him turn onto his back and winces at the huge gash in chanyeol's thigh. it's bad, he can see all the way down to the bone.

"okay, it's okay," he says. he rips his sleeve off and wraps it around chanyeol's leg, tugging on both ends until it's secure.

"jongin-"

"do you think you'll be able to walk? you can put all your weight on me."

"jongin-"

"we have to get going as fast as possible, it won't be long until they realize we killed one of them."

"jongin!" chanyeol yells. jongin stops and looks down at chanyeol with wide eyes. "you have to go without me."

"no."

"listen to me. i can't walk anywhere but you can. go and stay safe, i'll just play dead until it's safe."

"i am not leaving you."

"it's the safest option."

"no, chanyeol! i will not leave you, i don't care if it's safer. i love you and there is nothing you can say that will make me leave you here. either both of us die or neither of us. i refuse to let you die and go on living without you."

he cups chanyeol's cheeks in his hands and leans down to kiss him gently.

"i love you, chanyeol, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispers. "whether that's a few more minutes or a few decades, i will be with you until the end."

"i love you so much," chanyeol says. jongin kisses him again then lies down beside him.

"our friends are assholes," chanyeol says.

"they really are," jongin agrees. "let's try to look as dead as possible so no one catches on."

he detaches himself from chanyeol and they close their eyes to play dead for anyone who sees them.

jongin hears a few people run past them but he refuses to open his eyes to see who they are. after what feels like hours, he hears steel-toed boots approaching them and goes rigid. the two sets of feet stop right beside him and chanyeol so he stays as still as possible to not be caught.

"dead?" a deep voice asks. jongin hears the other grumble then feels a sharp kick to his side. in his head he screams but he makes sure to keep his face as relaxed as possible. he then feels himself being lifted off the ground and before he knows it he's dropped back down onto his left arm. he hears a sickening snap as he hits the ground and his whole body flares up with pain.

"dead," the second voice confirms. the footsteps disappear but jongin waits until he can't hear them anymore before opening his eyes. his left arm and the left side of his ribs are screaming in pain but all he can focus on is the dull throbbing in his head.

"jongin, are you okay?" chanyeol asks.

"no," jongin replies. "i think i'm about to pass out. and my arm and ribs are broken." chanyeol curses and reaches out to grab jongin's hand.

"stay with me, baby. just keep your eyes open," he whispers.

"i'll try," jongin says. he keeps his eyes open and desperately tries to focus on chanyeol's hand squeezing his until he feels the dizziness subside. they lie like that for who knows how long until news runs around the castle that neville killed nagini and voldemort had in turn been taken down. cheers escape around everyone and jongin lets out a sigh of relief. he turns his head to chanyeol beside him who smiles equally as widely.

"i love you," he whispers.

"i love you more," chanyeol replies. jongin scoots over as much as he can and presses a gentle kiss to chanyeol's lips.

"let's go and find the nurse," he says. he tries to sit up but the pain in his ribs becomes too much to handle and he flops right back down again. he tries once again and just screams through the pain until he's standing up. cradling his left arm to his chest, he reaches out for chanyeol's hand and they painfully lift him up. as they're hobbling their way to the infirmary, jongin hears a distinct gasp from baekhyun behind them.

"oh my god," said man whispers. jongin turns around and stares blankly at their group of friends who are all unharmed.

"what happened to you two?" minseok asks.

"seeing as you assholes locked us out of the room, chanyeol got hit by a spell and his right thigh is torn open and i got kicked in the ribs and thrown around by a deatheater," jongin snaps.

"we're sorry, we just-" jongin cuts jongdae off with a sharp glare.

"no bullshit apology you can spew out is enough to make what you did right," he says. "i thought we were friends, i thought we had each other's backs. because of you, chanyeol might lose his leg, i hope you realize that. you are the opposite of what i call good friends."

the group stays silent so jongin turns back to chanyeol and they continue their journey to the infirmary.

chanyeol is taken in immediately for his severe injury but jongin is asked to wait outside with a dozen others who have similar injuries. he understands, madam pomphrey is running around the infirmary like a headless chicken trying to treat everyone. it's there where he hears about the fatalities. a good number of people were killed in the action and he can't help but be grateful that he and all of his friends are alive.

once he's let into the infirmary, madam pomphrey sets his bones back into place and dresses him with a sling and cast for his arm. she also tells him that while chanyeol's leg was severely injured, it didn't get infected and therefore they were able to save it. jongin's never felt so relieved and he runs over to chanyeol's bed at the first opportunity he gets.

"how are you doing?" chanyeol asks as jongin sits down beside him.

"fine, you had it much worse than me," jongin says. "you get to keep your leg!"

"thank god, this one's my favourite," chanyeol jokes. jongin lets out a chuckle as he runs his hands through chanyeol's hair. "i think you were too harsh on the others, though."

"did you forget that they locked us out of the classroom which led to us getting hurt?" jongin asks incredulously.

"they were doing what they needed to to survive," chanyeol says.

"which led to us almost dying."

"what's better, two people dying or 9? plus, we didn't die, did we? we're okay. yes, what they did was shitty but if it came down to it, i would have done the same thing to all of them."

jongin's eyes widen so chanyeol reaches out to grab his hand.

"yes, they're our best friends but you're my boyfriend. if it came down to it, i would save you over them in a heartbeat. i am going to spend the rest of my life with you and i can't do that if you're dead."

"oh, yeol, i'm sorry."

"i understand why you're upset with them but don't be, yeah? they did what they needed to."

jongin nods and leans in to kiss chanyeol to distract him from the conversation. he understands what chanyeol's saying, he knows their friends didn't want them to die or anything, but he would have never forgiven them if chanyeol had died.

their kiss is broken apart when the infirmary doors swing open and the couple's 7 friends pour in. chanyeol smiles at all of them but jongin keeps his face straight and the group don't look at him in return.

"how are you doing, yeol?" baekhyun asks.

"fine, my leg's gonna heal eventually," chanyeol replies. "jongin's okay, too. his arm and ribs are going to get better."

"that's good."

jongin scoffs. "doesn't sound like you mean that."

"would you just stop it?!" kyungsoo snaps. "i know what we did was bad but we didn't do it because we wanted you to die! we did it because we had to! we're sorry for what happened but you're okay so just shut up, stop being rude!"

jongin's jaw drops and he just gapes at his friend whose eyes are wide with anger. baekhyun wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him away to calm him down. jongin looks down at the bed and grips the sheets in his non-broken hand.

"jongin, it's okay," chanyeol says, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"it's not, he's right." he looks up at his group of friends. "i'm sorry for what i said to you guys. i know you didn't mean anything by locking us out but i was just upset that chanyeol and i could have died."

"it's okay, jongin, i would've felt the same way," junmyeon says. kyungsoo and baekhyun walk back over then and kyungsoo runs a hand through jongin's hair.

"i'm sorry for shouting at you," he says. "i didn't mean what i said, i was wrong."

"no, it's okay, i was wrong, too," jongin says. kyungsoo wraps his arms around jongin's waist and the latter grits his teeth at the pain that shoots from his ribs.

"shit, sorry," kyungsoo says, running his hands through jongin's hair again.

“okay, boys, it’s time to go so your friend here can rest,” madam promphrey says.

“can i stay?” jongin asks. madam pomphrey clicks her tongue in thought but nods eventually.

“seeing as you’re injured as well, i guess so,” she says. she shoo’s the other boys out of the infirmary and jongin climbs onto the bed beside chanyeol and carefully cuddles up to his side.

“i’m so glad we’re okay,” jongin says.

“me, too, baby,” chanyeol replies. “we’re going to be together forever, until the end.”

“until the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this! i’ve been trying to write a harry potter au for so long because i really love them and i finally did it! leave me a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
